1. Field
The invention relates to a method of manufacturing a capacitor including an electrode including an oxide semiconductor, a method of manufacturing an organic light emitting display device including the capacitor, and an organic light emitting display device manufactured by using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display device such as an organic light emitting display device or a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device includes a thin film transistor (“TFT”) for driving the display device, on a substrate, a capacitor or the like, and a conductive pattern including a wiring for connecting the TFT and the capacitor. The TFT includes an active layer providing a channel area of the TFT, a source area, a drain area, and a gate electrode on the channel area and electrically connected to the active layer via an opening defined in a gate insulation layer.